phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Nano Dragon
: "The Nano Dragon is a fierce monster. It becomes stronger as it kills others. I suggest you defeat it as quickly as possible." : — Rico's message pod in Caves 1 Nano Dragon is an Altered Beast found within the Underground Caves. General Data Characteristics The Nano Dragon is creature residing in the underground areas of Ragol. The creature was mutated when it came into contact with the escaped scientific bioweapon, De Rol Le, and as a result mutated into its current form."I saw it with my own eyes. An animal metamorphosed when it was pierced by a tentacle from that giant worm. Were the monsters I saw in the cave all changed by that giant worm?" - Red Ring Rico talking about De Rol Le in the Caves Its appearance is that of a generic dragon; blue-ish in color armed with razor-sharp teeth, sharpened talons, two large wings with a claw on each end that could possibly be used for climbing or balance, and two turrets that have the ability to fire nano beams at its prey. Although there are many indications in its appearance that it is a predator, the Nano Dragon is more of a scavenger by nature. It will wait eagerly for either a more suitable predator to subdue its meal or until both the other predator and prey are distracted long enough for them to not notice the Nano Dragon's nano lazer. Unfortunately, it is unclear where the Nano Dragon's natural habitat was before its mutation. It could be speculated that it was once a resident of the Underground Dome near the Forest, an area of which has records of dragon species residing in or around the premises, and for whatever reason decided to migrate into the Caves to become an eventual subspecies. Activity patterns The Nano Dragon is an unusual enemy that can strengthen itself by killing either the player or any enemies that get in the way of its lazer or beam blasts."The Nano Dragon is a fierce monster. It becomes stronger as it kills others. I suggest you defeat it as quickly as possible." - Red Ring Rico message in the Caves It will usually roam aimlessly until it senses that an enemy or the player is injured. At that point, it will fire either its nano beams or lazer in an attempt to kill either target. If the player approaches close enough, the Nano Dragon will attempt to fly away to a safe distance in order to safely continue its assault from afar. Because of this, it is recommended that the player carries a handgun and utilizes that to stun-lock the mutant when it attempts to escape instead of chasing it with a close-combat weapon. Fun Facts * The Nano Dragon makes an entrance into the ''Phantasy Star Universe'' series of video games in Phantasy Star Portable 2. Making its habitat on the planet Moatoob, this new, more powerful version of the dragon features an updated design, as well as more complex attack patterns than its Phantasy Star Online incarnation. References Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 Monsters